


Esseri umani

by HataHaruHeart97



Category: Original Work
Genre: Community: lgbtfest, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Multi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-08 17:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19873729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HataHaruHeart97/pseuds/HataHaruHeart97
Summary: Raccolta di flash fic sul mondo lgbt, per lo più sull’accettazione del non essere per forza etero e/o binari.So di arrivare tardi riguardo l’onda del Pride, ma poco importa.Non ho idea di quanto durerà, di quante delle lettere presenti nella sigla riuscirò a parlare.Beh… buona lettura!"Luca chiuse il libro e posò lo sguardo sull’amico.Giulio stava finendo di studiare gli appunti di latino, quando notò lo sguardo dell’altro su di sé e involontariamente lo guardò a sua volta.""Si chiese se era solo confusa, se magari doveva solo far chiarezza dentro di sé o se… possibile che in realtà fosse attratta dalle persone in generale?Possibile che non fosse una questione di genere?"





	1. Chapter 1

1- G.

Luca chiuse il libro e posò lo sguardo sull’amico.  
Giulio stava finendo di studiare gli appunti di latino, quando notò lo sguardo dell’altro su di sé e involontariamente lo guardò a sua volta.  
«Cosa succede?» Luca scosse la testa, come se fosse il primo a non capire.  
Si conoscevano da ormai tre anni, erano molto amici, ma per la prima volta Luca si scoprì a guardarlo come mai aveva fatto prima. Mentre guardava i capelli corvini e gli occhi color nocciola dell’amico. Con nessuno prima d’ora gli era capitato ciò. Nessuno.  
Si chiese come sarebbe stato accarezzare quei capelli, se magari gli sarebbe piaciuto… pensava proprio di... sì. Questo pensiero durò solo un istante, non di più.  
Forse un giorno avrebbe capito che cosa gli stava succedendo, ma non ora.  
Forse un giorno avrebbe cercato di accarezzare quei capelli, ma non ora.  
Tornarono entrambi alle proprie faccende.  
Il momento giusto non era ancora arrivato.


	2. 2- L

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sara accarezzò i capelli di Giada.  
> Un giorno ne avrebbe parlato con i suoi genitori."

Altro capitolo della raccolta.  
Sto ancora decidendo se suddividere le sotto categorie riguardo i vari generi in flash fic a sè stanti o meno (per quanto riguarda il termine Queer e il terzo genere). In caso decida di farlo credo che 'sta raccolta durerà una vita. Lol  
Va beh, lo scopriremo solo vivendo.  
Ora, vi lascio alla lettura!

2- L

Sara accarezzò i capelli di Giada.  
Un giorno ne avrebbe parlato con i suoi genitori.  
Un giorno avrebbe ammesso loro che stava con una ragazza, ma non era quello il giorno.  
Guardò con dolcezza la propria fidanzata riposare sul proprio petto e sorrise.  
Non era mai stata più felice di così.  
Non aveva mai avuto una relazione prima di allora, certo, aveva tentato di frequentare qualcuno, dei ragazzi, ma con loro non provava nulla. Poteva essere loro amica, ma non altro.  
In vent’anni di vita non aveva mai provato niente del genere.  
Un giorno avrebbe detto ai suoi genitori di quanto le piaceva quella ragazza e i suoi lunghi capelli biondi, Un giorno avrebbe detto a tutti che era… innamorata. Innamorata persa di un'altra ragazza.  
Un giorno tutti avrebbero saputo che le piacevano solo le ragazze e che Giada non era solo un'amica, come i suoi genitori pensavano.  
Però, per il momento voleva solo accarezzarle dolcemente i capelli e godersi la sua compagnia.


End file.
